theplutyrianencyclopaediafandomcom-20200213-history
Yeti
Yeti'' are'' mysterious mammals found within the Arctic Sector. It was included as a huntable animal for veteran hunters during the Ice Age Tour. Biology Yeti may be some of the most mysterious creatures found on FMM UV-32. Though little of its evolutionary history is truly known, Yeti are related to other mammals in its home, the Arctic Sector. However, its three toed feet bear a shocking resemblance to many dinosaurs, which has caused controversy over just how the animal came to be. Fossils have not been found, leading to only more questions. Yeti possess a layer of fur tightly wrapped around muscles rather than a layer of fat as seen other arctic species. These muscles are used in their huge arms to propel them effortlessly across the landscape to both flee and chase. These arms are used in killing prey, having the strength to both bring down and strangle, beat, or rip animals of all sizes and species to death. Though the Yeti are most known for their brutality, Yeti will rarely attack humans. The reason they are seen so infrequently is due to both their seemingly low number and a apparently instinctive avoidance of humans, preferring to flee at the sight or smell of one. However, Yeti can and will attack and kill a human if it feels it is in danger, and is suspected to be the cause of many missing person cases in the arctic. The intelligence of Yeti has been debated. Although it has similarities to the extinct great apes of Earth, there is little to suggest Yeti are as intelligent as they were. Researchers have cited their avoidance of humans and skillful hunting to be signs of high intellect, as well as several reports of Yeti using simple tools to aid in hunts. These tools have been reported to be rocks, sharpened sticks, and even slingshots. However, this evidence is countered as being without sources, being only based on observations from several hunters. Other researchers have countered their hunting and apparent fear of humans to be observed in many other animals of above average, but not special intellect. The general consensus is that Yeti, while they are intelligent, are not nearly as intelligent as the former great apes, although further research may need to be done to conclude this. Beyond this, very little is known about Yeti. Their elusivity and potential danger have caused many researchers to avoid studying the animals, expecting either nothing or their own demise. While several hunters have famously brought down Yeti, these specimens are kept away from scientists within private collections and cannot be studied. The same elusivity and danger that scares scientists has the opposite effect on hunters, many of who travel to the arctic in pursuit of Yeti. DHC is aware that hunters are willing to pay lucrative amounts for the opportunity to hunt a Yeti, and that Yeti can easily kill a hunter. As a compromise, Yeti are only allowed to be hunted by veteran hunters, those that have proved their ability to hunt in the Arctic Sector with ease, and are very expensive to hunt, costing usually around a thousand or more credits. This has not stopped poachers from hunting the beasts with varying success, as Yeti parts can be found on the black market as often as poacher corpses are found in the arctic. Appearances * Carnivores: Ice Age Trivia *The Yeti was the first bonus animal in the ''Carnivores ''franchise, although many elements of it seem to indicate the beast was a last-minute inclusion, such as the reused T-Rex menu info and bear calls. It's position as a secret bonus huntable has influenced many mods to add similar creatures as final huntables, such as the Gojirasaurus in Carnivores Triassic. See Also Gallery:Yeti Category:Carnivores: Ice Age Category:Animals Category:Mammals Category:Arctic Sector